


Chasing Happiness

by ILoveABaddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changed Draco, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hermione knows best, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Suspicious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveABaddie/pseuds/ILoveABaddie
Summary: Draco returns for a final year of schooling and dedicates himself to finding out what makes him happy and pursuing those things. Harry doesn't like this new Draco one bit and he is determined to figure out what he's up to, no matter how confused he is by his strange new attraction to the man.





	Chasing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling is a wonderful genius and all of these characters and places are hers. I just can't stop myself from messing about with them.
> 
> Many thanks to my girls who read and reread all my work for me. I love you three.

**Draco**

 

I know that people probably expect me to be miserable, sadly for them that is decidedly not the case, I have made a very specific choice to be happy. Potter defeated The Dark Lord _, "our side"_ lost the war, and the general public still believes that is not what I had been hoping for. Little do they know that once Voldemort threatened my Mother it took very little for me to decide that my efforts would be better used helping to destroy him. His biggest mistake was assuming that we were all soulless monsters who were only loyal to him; my loyalty to him was thinly veiled at best since my corrupt Father had forced it upon me. Voldemort offered my beautiful Mother up as a reward to any Death Eater who brought down a member of the Order, they could "do with her as they saw fit" was how he put it and my vision ran red with rage. 

Realizing that my own Father was useless, I knew it was my duty to protect her and therefore I approached my former professor Remus Lupin and his wife (my estranged cousin) Nymphadora Tonks to broker a deal, my knowledge of the inner workings of the Death Eater camp at Malfoy Manor in exchange for protection for Mother and myself. As it turned out the information I shared was critical in eliminating Death Eaters in key positions throughout the Ministry and diminished the Dark Lord's army by great numbers heading into the battle at Hogwarts.  Naturally it made the most sense for as few people as possible to know of my involvement and I spent the remainder of the war working as a double agent, there were several instances when I thought my cover was blown but I prevailed and I’ll be dammed if I will spend the remainder of the life I’ve been gifted with not seeking out those things that will make it satisfying and fulfilled.

 Unfortunately, I return to school for my eighth and final year with those around me still viewing me as a former Death Eater. There will certainly be people there, students and faculty alike who hate me and I know that winning them over won’t be simple, but I plan on being such a fucking delight that they’ll have no choice but to come around. Strangely, the one person who I least expected to show me any grace appeared to speak at my trial and his testimony was integral in my freedom. Harry Potter has been the subject if my thoughts more often than I care to admit and it is my genuine hope that we can start anew in our final year and at the very least be civil to each other. The massive crush I’ve been harbouring since fourth year only multiplied when he saved me from certain death in the room of requirement and gaining his trust and, dare I dream, affection would make me _exceedingly_ happy.

You see, I spent all of my life, up until the past year or so, worshiping my Father and believing him to be a great man. He taught me the ways if a Pureblood wizard and scolded me when I shared any views not directly in line with his own. The war was an eye opening time for me; it didn't take long for me to see clearly that not only did I _not_ want to be like my Father, but that I hardly respected his opinions at all. If I've learned anything from the experiences of the past year it's that blood status rarely equals magical power and that the people you choose to surround yourself with are far more important than your lineage. The two most powerful wizards in history faced off and both of them were half-blood for Merlin's sake! 

All that being said, I have a new philosophy for this year, I'm going to do what makes me happy and what feels right, I have started making my own choices; pureblood customs can go to hell. Life is too short and happiness too fleeting, why should I waste any more of my time trying to be something I'm not? My Mother is safely living abroad in the French Riviera; my Father is locked up in Azkaban where he belongs and from where I stand in Kings Cross Station I can see Pansy strutting towards me with her arms outstretched and her red lips curling into a smile.

"Draco, darling you look incredible! A summer relaxing on French beaches looks good on you." Pansy purrs as she gives a quick peck on my cheek and then holds me at arms length to fully inspect my person. "When did you start wearing muggle clothes? They suit you well." 

"As you well know the shopping in Paris is world class, and I'd never had the opportunity to visit any of the muggle shops until recently, you know "tradition" and all that rot. I’ve always been drawn to muggle fashion but Father wouldn’t hear of it, it was the first step I took in my rebellion against his views and once I realised how well these clothes show off my body I revamped my whole wardrobe, why should I hide _all this_ under robes?" I spin for her so she gets the full effect of my dark wash slim denims and heather grey cashmere v-neck jumper. 

"New man, new look! I certainly approve. I look forward to seeing the rest and you’ll simply have to take me shopping at winter hols so I can join in the fun," Pansy grins at up at me and I am so glad that she wasn’t broken by the terrors of the last year.  

The platform is starting to fill so Pansy and I decide to board and find a compartment. I smile at a few familiar faces and receive concerned looks in return; I momentarily fear that my smile may look more like a leer to those who have feared me in the past. As we walk down the narrow hallway I see a familiar blonde head and rush forward to greet Luna by grabbing her in a tight hug from behind. 

"Hello, Draco," she says in her ethereal drawl without even turning.

"How did you know it was me?" I frown as I was hoping to surprise her. 

"You have a very specific energy signature, I'd recognize you anywhere," she offers. 

"Well give us a proper hug, come now let me see your lovely face," she turns in my arms and smiles up at me.  

"I've missed seeing you Draco, you look well, your aura is very bright."

I'm about to respond when I realize that there is a small group, Pansy included, staring slack jawed at the exchange happening between Luna and I. I suppose none of them know of the bond she and I developed while she was being held at the Manor. It broke my heart to see her trapped that way and I did everything I could to make her comfortable, sneaking her food and casting warming and cushioning charms about the space whenever I could.  She became somewhat of a confidant to me and we've kept up a steady correspondence since then. I smile at those around us but they all look terribly uncomfortable so I draw Luna and Pansy into the closest compartment and plop down next to the window. Pansy is still looking confused so I guess it's on me to get her up to speed, as we settle in Luna and I tell her the story of our friendship, she listens carefully and I can see her straining to reserve judgement. I know that my new attitude will not necessarily rub off on all of my fellow Slytherins, I can only hope that they respect my decision and learn to accept it. 

The train steadily fills and the three of us are having a surprisingly pleasant conversation. Just before we pull out of the station I glimpse a flash of red hair followed by bushy brown curls boarding the last car. I wonder if Potter is with them.  

 

**Harry**

I have mixed feelings about going back to Hogwarts. I've always felt at home there so the familiarity of it has a certain draw, but I'm equally afraid that it will be too different after the battle and I don't know if I can handle it if it is. Kingsley offered me a spot in the Auror training academy without my N.E.W.Ts but that hardly seems fair and I'd rather not be treated differently than everyone else. Also, I'm not certain that I want to spend any more of my life chasing dark wizards, I know it's what people expect but I'm kind of done with doing what is expected and I think I'd rather spend some time doing what I like. When Hermione basically announced that she, Ron and I would be returning for a final year of schooling I really couldn't come up with a valid reason to argue, so here I am slipping into a compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express and hoping not to be noticed. 

After the final Battle we were all so exhausted and ready for some down time but there were parties in our honour, galas, awards ceremonies and interviews for what felt like weeks on end. Eventually I had to start refusing attendance so I could get some time to myself. Hermione and Ron moved into Grimmauld Place with me and we spent the rest of the summer renovating the house during the week and playing pick up Quidditch at the Burrow on weekends. At some point during that time, Ginny and I came to realize that we loved each other but were not in love with each other, I thought I'd be sad about it but we are still great friends and I actually found that I felt relieved and thankfully so did she.

We've been travelling about half an hour now and people are starting to move about in the hallway outside. It's not that I don't want to see anyone, I just never know how people are going to act around me these days and I really wish they would just act the way they used to, pre-death match with Voldemort. Most people have always treated me a bit differently than others but the past few months I can barely leave my house without being swarmed; I desperately hope that Hogwarts will be the exception to that. I'm considering drawing the curtains on our compartment for privacy when I see Luna heading our way. I slide the door open and poke my head out so she can see me and then pull her inside and shut the door. 

"Harry, is that you? I'm so glad you came back. I almost didn't recognize you without your glasses." Luna is smiling up at me while holding both sides of my face in her hands. "You're very different now that I look at you properly." She turns my head back and forth inspecting me closely. 

"Really? You think so? I wouldn’t say _very_ , I mean yes, I got my eyesight corrected at St. Mungo's. I kept breaking my glasses during the renovations at the house and one day I just got tired of fixing them it wasn’t worth the hassle.”

"Well it's lovely to see your eyes unobstructed, just be careful that no whifflewigs get in your eye now, they will make you see spots for days," Luna warns me seriously. "That's not all though, you've cut your hair and I think you must have encountered a wild shiftersprawl, because I could swear you are taller and much broader about the shoulders than the last time I saw you.” 

I shift uncomfortably under her unwavering gaze and feel strangely embarrassed by the way she is assessing my body. I have put on some weight recently; it would seem that once I have ready access to food and a comfortable place to sleep I have no trouble at all filling out my formerly scrawny frame. The manual labour from working at the house and the constant flying on the weekend didn’t hurt either.

"Well, once I didn't have my glasses I thought maybe I'd go for a new look, thought there might be a chance I'd be recognized less often if I looked a bit different, I always had such a hard time controlling my hair that buzzing it short like this seemed logical,” I rub my hand back and forth across my head absentmindedly and then Luna mimics the motion. “It's much easier to manage this way. I can't imagine that I'm any taller but you never know."

"Oh, I like the way it feels, just like a snifflehog. It was lovely to see you three, but I should be getting back, Draco will be wondering where I got off to." I choke on nothing at this and Ron slaps me on the back. 

 "Draco? As in, _Malfoy_?" He says with a shocked look. 

"Yes, we have a compartment in the next car with Pansy, you should pop in to say hi I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you all." She can't possibly be serious although I've never known Luna to be sarcastic. 

"Malfoy has never been " _delighted_ " to see any of us in his life," I reply. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she says and twirls out the door. 

The three of us just stare at the spot she vacated wondering if we all heard her correctly. Draco? What the fuck! Since when is she pals with Draco? And who even calls him Draco besides Parkinson and his own Mother? I suppose it's not uncommon for Luna to say strange things but this is next level weird, even for her. I sit back down across from Ron and Hermione and shrug at the puzzled looks on their faces. 

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" We are snapped from our revelry by the old witch selling treats. 

I buy snacks for the three of us while Hermione gets tea. We eat and chat and the Malfoy thing doesn't seem to be bothering the other two anymore but I can't stop thinking about the fondness in Luna's voice when she spoke if him.  Once we finish our tea, Hermione pulls a giant book from her bag and buries her nose in it, Ron stretches out with his head in her lap and I decide that's my cue to go for a walk. I grab my cloak from my bag so that I can wander without being talked to, I swear it’s not so I can spy on Luna and Malfoy.

The mood on the train is surprisingly optimistic and I can feel myself relaxing, it feels like it did back in third year before things went totally pear shaped in the wizarding world. There are games of exploding snap in several compartments and gossiping girls in the hallway, there are nervous first years wearing looks of anxious wonder and familiar faces that tempt me to pull off my cloak and greet them. I keep wandering down the hall and stop short when I hear Luna's voice and the deep timbre that can only be coming from Malfoy. The door to their compartment is open and they are laughing about some story that Parkinson is telling that involves a lawn gnome and the house elf who was trying to retrieve her Mother's "unmentionables". 

"Oh Pansy, your poor Mum must have been beside herself. Luna, you'd love Pansy's mum, she is eccentric in the best possible way," there is a lightness in that voice that I've never heard before and it makes my heart clench in my chest. What the hell? Why is he being so nice? "Oh! That reminds me, I have something for you Luna."

I take a few steps forward to get a better view and I'm floored by the sight before me, Malfoy is standing with his back to me reaching into his bag in the overhead rack. The truly shocking part is the exceptionally well fitting muggle jeans he is wearing. They are dark and expensive looking, naturally, but they hug his toned legs perfectly and my mouth feels suddenly dry. There is a sliver of pale skin visible between the bottom of his jumper and his perfectly round arse that my eye is glued to and what the hell is wrong with me?! And since when does Malfoy ever wear anything but overly traditional robes? He settles back into his seat and hands Luna a small silver box. 

"Draco, you shouldn't have," she beams at him. 

"Open it, you don't even know what it is that I shouldn't have done yet," he smiles back at her and it is decidedly charming. I shake that thought from my head and focus on Luna. She opens the box and gasps. She then draws out a long gold chain with a small charm on the end; it is a tiny golden radish. It is so perfectly Luna that I can't believe that he knows her well enough for this kind of gesture. "I saw it in a shop in Marseille and there was no possible way it wasn't meant for you," he says to her with warmth in his eye that is unnerving. 

"I love it, Draco! It is beautiful."

"And it will keep the nargles away," he says and he seems totally serious.  

My mind is spinning. What is happening? Who is this guy in the jeans wearing Draco Malfoy's face and giving thoughtful gifts to Luna Lovegood? They both stand and he helps her put the necklace on and then hugs her affectionately. I can't stop staring at him, it's a good thing no one can see me because I'm certain I look ridiculous. He looks different, better even. He's always been obnoxiously handsome but now that I look at him properly there is something else there. His hair is short in the back and on the sides now, but long on top and it sweeps casually over his left eye in a way that looks simultaneously effortless and perfectly styled. He has filled out significantly since I saw him at his trial and his sharp edges now look chiseled rather than pointy. His usually ghostly pale skin has a warm glow and I can make out long lean muscles under the softest looking jumper I've ever seen.  

I tear my eyes away and storm back towards our compartment, the further I get the more agitated I feel. Malfoy has got to be up to something, no one changes that much over the course of a few months! How dare he look like that and make me notice that he looks like that.  And what is with him and Luna, that merits further investigation, he better not be cozying up to her to make himself look better (although I’m not sure he could _look_ any better).

 

 **Hermione**  

Harry storms back into the compartment and tears his cloak off roughly. He has that look in his eye that always sets me on edge. 

"How's Malfoy?" I ask before he can say anything and his eyes darken. 

"What makes you think I've seen Malfoy?"

"You've got that sixth year look in your eye," I smile sweetly at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"I do not! And I'll remind you once again that I was right to think he was up to something sixth year." He storms about the compartment and waves an accusatory finger at me.

"Oh Harry, the war is over. Don't you think it's time to move past this rivalry with Malfoy? What could he possibly be doing that is so terrible?" I pat the seat across from me so he'll sit down and stop pacing around like a caged beast. 

"He's got something planned, I just know it. And I fear that he's pulling one over on Luna, he gave her a gift. And he's wearing muggle clothes like it's no big deal." He throws his hands in the air and looks at me like I should be outraged by this new information. 

"A gift! How dare he? Did she shriek and run away? And these muggle clothes, they must clearly be evil." 

"Sod off! I'm serious. He's acting strange, being all nice and genuine, it's freaking me out." 

"Did you speak to him or just lurk like a creep in the shadows?" I ask. 

"You know what? Forget I said anything, you're clearly not taking this seriously," I can tell he's annoyed but I don't want to jump straight into some Malfoy-centric conspiracy theory when we haven't even made it to school yet. I want this year to be different, normal, no plots to uncover or battles to fight, just learning and enjoying our last year of not being adults.  

"Harry, you said yourself that he wasn't evil, you spoke at his trial. Just stop and listen to yourself for a moment, you're worked up because he is giving Luna a gift and dressed like a muggle." I put my hand on his knee to stop him jiggling his leg. "Can't we just get to school, mind our own business and enjoy this year?"  

"Yeah, you're right Hermione, I'm probably freaking out over nothing, so what if he has jeans on," he smiles and squeezes my hand before settling to stare out the window. 

I know he's not going to drop this but I'm certainly not going to encourage him. 

 

 **Harry**  

I don't care what Hermione thinks, I'm not going to drop this. 

 

**Ron**

Fuck! Here we go again. 

 

**D** **raco**

The Great Hall looks exactly like it always has; you'd never know that Harry Potter and Tom Riddle had the duel to end all duels in here a few short months ago. It feels like coming home and I breathe a sigh of relief that the castle has survived, my confidence in this plan to return and enjoy myself further bolstered by the sight.

Professor Flitwick greets Pansy and me at the entrance and directs us to a smaller table that runs along the back of the hall perpendicular to the house tables, it has been set aside for the returning eighth years as they will be sharing a group dorm apart from the other houses. Interesting, all four houses sharing one space, this could end wonderfully or terribly, if nothing else it will be fun to watch. In years passed I would have been outraged by such a notion, but this will at lease increase my odds of being around Potter in a more social situation. I drag Pansy along as she is still reeling from the bomb Flitwick dropped and settle into seats part way down the table; from here we have a decent vantage point to see the rest of the hall. 

As the room fills, the hum of chatter sets the place abuzz and I have an overwhelming sense of familiarity, I am happier than ever that I decided to return. Now that we are of age the goblets placed on the table are filled with wine, I'm sure there is some kind of a limiting charm placed on them but I am pleased by the gesture of trust they are showing us. The wine has helped Pansy finally stop freaking out and our table has mostly filled with familiar faces, when I look up and lock eyes with Potter.

Holy Mother of Morgana he’s delicious! Fuck me. Like, literally. 

I know I'm obviously staring but I can't bring myself to care enough to look away. His emerald eyes are no longer marred by those dreadful glasses and his piercing gaze should be illegal unfiltered. His raven hair is now clipped short and it suits him so much more than the unruly mop he used to sport, now there is nothing distracting from his unnaturally handsome face. There is light stubble along his jaw that I would love to feel against my cheek _(or thigh)_ and I could swear he had a late growth spurt because he looks taller than before. The additional height does not make him look lanky, much to the contrary his shoulders are broad and his arms thick, I basically want to climb him and never come down. Pansy leans into me and waves her hand in front of my eyes snapping me out of the trance Potter has me under. 

"Careful, Draco or you'll drool on that cashmere," she giggles from next to me. 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Pansy? Potter is sex on legs, how the hell am I supposed to not stare?" By this time he's made his way down the table flanked by Weasley and Granger and they are the last three to settle before the Headmistress calls for our attention. 

"I will admit that he looks good, but I haven’t been in love with him for years like you so I am less likely to launch across the table at him," Pansy teases. 

"What?! I am not! He's never looked like  _that_  before, I'd have noticed," I gesture in his direction with my goblet. Thankfully he's engrossed in a conversation with Finnegan and Longbottom so he's unaware of our ongoing assessment of his looks. 

"Don't be coy, Draco it doesn't suit you. I know you and have known you most of your life and you've always wanted Potter, you just refused to admit it until now." She stares at me daring me to challenge her, it's not worth it so I shrug at her and turn back to McGonagall who is placing the stool for the sorting at the front of the hall. 

As in years gone by each house table erupts in applause as a student is added to their ranks but this year there is decidedly more applause from every table for every student. McGonagall looks ready to burst with pride and I'm strangely warmed by her happiness. The rest of the feast continues in much the same way, everyone is happy to be back and the atmosphere is relaxed. Before we are all dismissed there is a moment of silence for those lost in the war and I chance a look in Potter's direction. He has his head bowed and his eyes closed and I can tell he's struggling to hold it together. 

The house tables all clear with prefects leading first years off to their dorms and all the in betweens shuffling along tiredly. It strikes me that we have no idea where to go and a cursory glance up the table tells me that everyone else is thinking the same thing. We sit and wait and once the hall clears McGonagall approaches and addresses us as a group. 

"We are all so pleased to have you back for a makeup year and I personally am quite proud of how many of you chose to return. As you are all adults now you have been afforded some additional privileges but abuse of these privileges by any of you will result in them being withdrawn from the group as a whole. As I'm sure you noticed, wine will be provided with dinner, or you could opt for brandy with your pudding if you so choose; it's one or the other before you ask Finnegan, not both." She sends a smirk in his direction and he salutes her to the laughter of the table. 

"You have two extra hours at curfew and are welcome to visit Hogsmead in your free time assuming you respect said curfew. Sadly, you will not be eligible to join any school Quidditch teams but you are welcome to book the pitch at your leisure so long as it does not conflict with house teams’ practice schedules. And finally we have renovated the East Tower to include dormitories and a joint common room for all eighth year students. You will be sharing space and I expect cooperation from the lot if you. Each dorm room will accommodate two students, and you will each be paired with someone from a different house than your own." Some people shift about uncomfortably at this and look around to take in their prospective roommates. "Professor Flitwick will show you to your common room where you will find a cauldron, take turns choosing a name from the cauldron to determine your new roommate. Your trunks will be delivered once all rooms have been assigned. Now off to bed with you, class schedules will be posted in your common room in the morning. And welcome back, I'm so glad to have you." She says that last bit with a telltale gleam in her eye and I get the distinct feeling she's saddened by our reduced numbers. 

 

**Harry**

 

I feel less awkward about checking Malfoy out earlier now that I've been violated by his gaze. The way he watched me when I entered the hall was predatory at best. Now I'm even more certain that he's up to something, I've seen him smile at at least eight people and only two of them from Slytherin. Unsurprisingly he is getting a less than warm response from most, but they are generally more confused than disdainful towards him, he’s sticking pretty close to Parkinson at this point.

We all follow Flitwick up to the new dorm in the East Tower, the mood is tense as everyone anticipates the worst case scenario roommate they could be stuck with for the year, knowing my luck it will be Malfoy and I’ll have to spend the next 10 months dreading every moment in my room. The common room is spacious and warm, it is decorated in a neutral palate of creams and whites with dark wood, and they’ve clearly made an effort to ensure no specific house was represented here. Flitwick gestures to the cauldron waiting in the middle of the room.

“Ladies dorms are up the stairs to the left and gents to the right. I would like to believe that I don’t need to stay to supervise this activity.” He looks around at all of us and we nod. With that he is off and we are left standing there staring at the cauldron like it might explode.

“Someone is going to have to go first,” comes a voice from the back.

No one moves.

“Oh, sod it! I’ll go,” Malfoy steps up and plunges his hand into the cauldron. The group holds a collective breath and Malfoy scowls at us. He draws out a strip of parchment and reads the name, a smile breaks across his face and I’m suddenly terrified.

“Neville, it’s you and me!” he scans the group for Neville and grins when his eyes find their mark. Then he nods in the direction of the stairs and starts to head to their room. Neville is frozen to the floor and I am reminded of that time in first year when Hermione cast _petrificus_ _totalus_ at him. The look of complete shock on his face is jarring and Malfoy spins around to see that he hasn’t moved and inch.

“Oi, Longbottom that’s you! Need a hand?” Malfoy asks and he looks like he’s about to laugh. What an arse, he’s enjoying this; he is glad that he’ll get to tease Neville all year. He huffs and stalks towards Neville, all eyes are on him as he approaches, it’s like the group knows that something terrible is about to happen and they can’t look away. He reaches Neville and just as I’m about to intervene, he gently puts out his hand and offers it to Neville to shake. “I’m not going to bite, I promise. I suppose I should have asked first if it was ok to address you by your given name, sorry about that. May I call you Neville, we are roommates after all.”

Neville dumbly reaches his hand out to grasp Malfoy’s and finally looks up to meet his eye. “Umm, yeah, I suppose that would be alright. Shall I call you Draco then?”

“Brilliant!” he claps Neville on the shoulder, “let’s go pick out the best room.”

I’m struck by the possibility that someone has polyjuiced themselves into Draco Malfoy just to fuck with us by being friendly.

Once they leave a line forms at the cauldron. Ron ends up with Theodore Nott and I get paired with Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff. Hermione lucks out and is paired with Padma Patil, we bid her goodnight (Ron for much longer than I) and head up to the waiting rooms. Ernie has already selected a room and it is across the hall and two down from Ron.  I’m properly exhausted and I fall into bed hoping that I can sleep well; it’s strange to be here and not be with the other Gryffindor boys. When I finally drift off I want to say that I am thinking of Neville with concern, but a shock of blond hair keeps weaving into my subconscious.

The next morning I wake refreshed and surprised by how well I slept, Ernie is pretty quiet and so far I have no complaints about his habits. The beauty of these new dorms is that we all have a private ensuite, so after years of communal showering I only have to share with Ernie, he showered last night before bed which makes it easy for me. I’ll have to remember to chat with him later and see if that is his normal routine; if so we will get along even better than I thought. I grab my toiletry kit and head into the bathroom, Ernie shouts from the other room that he’s heading to breakfast and I tell him I’ll catch up with him later. It’s quiet in the halls when I exit my room to head down and I worry that I might be running late so I hurry a bit and I’m not properly paying attention when I round the corner. Just as I lift my head I collide with a solid chest and crash straight into Malfoy, great the git is probably going to tear me a new one and I haven’t even made it to breakfast yet.

“Whoa there Potter, you alright?” he hold his hands up as if in surrender and looks genuinely concerned.

“What are you playing at, Malfoy?” I snap.

“Playing at? I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean. I forgot my Transfiguration text and I was just running back to my room to grab it. I didn’t mean to get between you and your breakfast.” He’s still looking at me like he’s on the defensive and I scowl at him and stalk away. When did I become the scowler out of the two of us?

 

**Draco**

Great, my first proper encounter with Potter this year and I nearly knock him on his perfect peach of an arse. He’s wound pretty tight, and I can tell that he will be the one person I have the hardest time with, but a challenge involving Potter might just be the extra bit of fun this year needs. I can’t just go at him, it will never work, I have to let him come to me. Maybe even engage him in some snarky banter for old times’ sake. In the mean time, I must say that this whole being nice thing is going great so far, people seem more likely to accept a former Death Eater if it is presented in a friendly package. Neville and I had a properly lovely chat last night and he’s actually quite sweet. Our families don’t share a very positive history and he and I are just the men to fix that moving forward, never thought I’d say it but he’s sharper than I gave him credit for all these years and I can see that we will get along swimmingly.

I’ll have to assess the Potter situation before I can figure out the best way to proceed, ever since I laid eyes on him I can’t get him out of my head and he made for some pretty epic wank material last night.

 

**Harry**

“So, how bad was it mate?” Ron is stuffing his face with toast and watching Neville with a look of concern.

“It was actually... _good_.” Neville hesitates and we all wait for further explanation. “We talked quite a bit and Draco apologised to me for being a prat and teasing me for all those years. I think he really meant it too.”

“He what?” Now its Ron’s turn to choke and mine to smack him on the back.

“Yeah, he said that he was sorry and that he’s hoping that this year he can show everyone how much he’s changed. He told me he was impressed by my bravery and he thanked me for standing up for the rest of the students here last year.” Neville shrugs casually like it’s no big deal and goes about eating his breakfast.

Hermione’s eyebrows shoot up under her hair and Seamus drops his fork with a loud clank.

“You’re shitting me,” I say.

“I shit you not, my friend. I believe him too. There was something in the way he spoke and his mannerisms, he’s different.” As Neville finishes Malfoy comes through the door to the great hall carrying two books.

“Hey Neville, you forgot your Charms book in our room, don’t you have that next period?” he asks as if it is totally normal for him to know Neville’s schedule and to do him a favour.

“Yeah, I do. Thanks Draco. Have you eaten, you should sit with us?” Neville replies and I shoot him a death glare. It does not go unnoticed by Malfoy.

“Thanks mate, but I ate earlier with Pansy. I’ll leave you to it and see you later in Herbology, don’t forget that you promised to help me this year, I am pants in the subject and I will gladly take advantage of your talents.” He squeezes Neville’s shoulder and walks off. We all just stare at Neville in shock and I’m glad that I am not the only one who thinks that we must be in an alternate dimension.

 

**Hermione**

I don’t want to encourage Harry’s irrational behaviour concerning Malfoy but that whole thing with Neville at breakfast was decidedly strange. I wonder if he’s planning to have these apologetic heart to hearts with everyone he was a git to before the war. I’ve just taken my seat at the front of the Arithmancy class and a shadow casts across my desk. I look up and am greeted by Malfoy himself looking sheepish, I steel myself for whatever is about to happen. A well aimed insult about my ancestry is what I would normally expect but this new and improved Malfoy is a mystery to me.

“Is this seat taken?” he gestures at the seat next to mine.

“It would appear not.”

“May I sit here?”

“I suppose that would be alright.”

“Thank you,” and with that he settles into the seat and starts taking out his things. The professor sweeps into the room and we sit through the class in comfortable silence. A roll of parchment falls from my desk and before I can react, Malfoy stoops down to grab it and places it back where if came from.

“Thank you,” I flick my eyes over and he is studiously writing notes, he nods curtly and goes back to listening to the lecture.

As the weeks progress, he sits next to me again and again, it is much the same as the first time. He is courteous and polite but not talkative or intrusive. He takes at least as many notes as I do and when I peek at his parchment he has a special kind of short hand developed that allows him to be even more thorough. Consider me impressed. I may have to develop a similar system. I am becoming more and more comfortable around Malfoy and I wonder if I should attempt to engage him in some way, I’d hate to tamper with the delicate peace we have going on but I’m intrigued enough that I want to ask him some questions.

 

**Harry**

It’s been weeks and Malfoy is still at it. I must say I am impressed by his dedication to this ruse, he really is being kind to basically everyone he talks to, which isn’t many people. He keeps to himself quite a bit and only really gets animated talking to Parkinson, Luna and now Neville, you’d think those two had been bosom buddies for years. I have noticed that he watches me when he thinks I’m not looking, which to be honest is rare as I feel like he’s constantly in my peripheral vision.

I’m reading the Quibbler at breakfast one morning when Ginny plops into the seat next to me. She leans over and steals my bacon before taking a swig of my coffee.

“Excuse me, do the house tables no longer provide food?” I grab my mug out of her hand spilling half of its contents on my sleeve.

“They do, but you love it when I sit with you, admit it. Also, there is something about the way your coffee tastes that I can’t seem to replicate no matter how I try,” she gives me a cheeky grin. “So, how’s the Malfoy stalking this year?”

“Piss off, I am not stalking Malfoy!”

“Oh Harry, you are always stalking Malfoy, I’ve seen you watching him. Catch me up on what he’s doing. He said hello to me yesterday and even called me _Ginerva_ , I was so surprised by it I just blurted ‘hey Draco’ like we’ve been greeting each other with civility our whole lives. It was odd but I gotta admit Malfoy is damn sexy this year so I can’t say I didn’t like it.”

I frown at her. “I wouldn’t have noticed Malfoy’s level of sexiness as I am not stalking him. I will however agree that he is acting strange.” I avoid her eye, Ginny can always tell when I am lying and I damn sure did notice Malfoy’s evident sexiness. I’m still unclear on when my brain decided that a bloke could be considered sexy and it’s not something I’m interested in exploring at this point.

I finish what’s left of my coffee and start packing up my things, I have to get down to Potions, I am determined to make a decent grade in this class if nothing else to prove that Snape was wrong about me. I give Ginny a kiss on top of her head and tug on her ponytail.

“Say hi to Draco for me,” she winks and I offer her a one fingered salute in reply. As it happens Malfoy is in my Potions class but my plan is to ignore him, I can’t be distracted if I’m going to get any better at brewing and it pains me to admit how distracting he is.

I arrive early and set up at one of the front tables; Hermione will be so impressed with me when she arrives. The class slowly fills and Hermione drags Ron to the front to sit near me beaming over with pride. I tense when a familiar scent reaches my nose and I turn to see that Malfoy is setting up right behind me, I whip around and will myself to ignore him. Slughorn shuffles in and I am grateful for the distraction, he sets instructions on the blackboard for the potion of the day and settles himself behind his desk with a cup of tea. I wait until Malfoy has returned from the supply closet before I head over to retrieve my ingredients and set about the necessary chopping and measuring. Just as I am about to chop my shrivelfigs I feel a warm presence to my left.

“I have found that if you grate the shrivelfigs rather than chopping them they incorporate into the potion much better.” Malfoy is watching my hands and doesn’t meet my eye.

“Do they really? As if I’d fall for that. What kind of idiot do you take me for? No...wait! Don’t answer that.” I hold my hand up to his face to block the inevitable insult.

“Settle down, Potter. I was just trying to be helpful, what is your deal?”

Oh, here it comes he’s about to get pissed and snap at me. My heart rate kicks up a tick as the anticipation builds. I realise that I’ve missed this, bickering with Malfoy.

“Just what makes you think I want any help from you?” I point at his chest with my chopping blade.

“Excuse me for thinking we could have a civilized conversation, I must have forgotten that you are a complete and utter wanker who is incapable of such things.” He spins on his heel and stalks back to his station.

Of course I refuse to grate the shrivelfigs but I spend more time than I should meticulously chopping them into miniscule uniform pieces. My potion turns out better than I expected and when I finish packing up Malfoy is long gone. Hermione gives me a knowing look and I glare back at her.

“What?” I snap.

“You should take it easy on him; he’s at least trying to be nice.” She says rolling her eyes at me.

“Come again.  Who is trying to be nice? You can’t possibly mean Malfoy.”  I turn to face her and sling my bag over my shoulder.

“In fact, I am. He has been sitting with me in Arithmancy and he is fairly pleasant company. We don’t chat or anything like that but he lent me a quill the other day when mine snapped. I didn’t even ask him, he just noticed that I was in need and handed one to me.” Ron and I are both looking at her like she has two heads. “Look Harry, all I’m saying is that it seems like Malfoy is just here to finish his schooling and try to enjoy himself, I truly don’t think he’s planning some evil scheme.”

 

**Draco**

Potter is even more suspicious of me than I expected, I’m going to have to be a lot more subtle if I’m going to come anywhere close to being his friend this year. And let’s be honest, I want to be way more than his friend. Maybe I can come up with some way for us to work on a project together, if he thinks I need his help he will at least consider speaking to me, his hero complex is world renowned. Once I establish a plausible reason for him to help me I can charm him with my winning personality, among other assets.

Firstly though, I think Granger seems to be warming to me when I sit with her in Arithmancy, perhaps I will try to converse with her beyond the polite greetings we’ve exchanged to date. We do share some other classes but I don’t want to come on too strong and have her thinking that I am plotting something as well. She is by far the smartest of the Golden Trio and if I can show her that my kindness is genuine I’m sure she will convince Potter.

I head to Ancient Runes after lunch trying to come up with a good ice breaker, I know that I owe Granger a pretty substantial apology but I can’t open there, I have to build to that. I drop my bag on my usual table on the far right side of the class and start to unpack my things.

“Is this seat taken?” I look up into Granger’s big brown eyes. They are warm and kinder than I probably deserve and suddenly I know that befriending her is something that I desperately want.

“It would appear not,” she smiles at my parroting of the reply she had given me weeks ago in Arithmancy.

“May I sit here?”

“I would like that very much,” I reply and a smile breaks out on her face.

“Thank you, Draco. Is that ok? May I call you Draco?” she asks sheepishly.

“Only if it’s ok for me to call you Hermione,” I return.

“I would like _that_ very much,” and with that she drops into the seat next to me and unpacks her things.

The professor enters and draws the attention of the class; she lectures for about 30 minutes on the influence of Norse Mythology on runic origins and then assigns a 10 inch translation for us to work through. Hermione and I work together surprisingly well and it doesn’t take long for me to realise that she’s even more intelligent than I thought, it’s far beyond just being a know-it-all, she is insightful and sharp and I am already mentally listing all of the subjects I’d like to discuss with her. We depart at the end of class and walk towards the Charms classroom together in companionable silence, as we approach I notice Potter and Weasley waiting up ahead with matching looks of shock.

“As lovely as our time together has been I will take my leave here, by the looks on their faces I’d say your boyfriend and his sidekick have some questions about us walking together. I’d be forever in your debt if you didn’t make me answer them,” I give her arm a gentle pat and smile at her in a way that I hope conveys my strong desire to avoid confrontation.

“Oh, you leave them to me, Draco. Thank you for today, our time together was lovely indeed and I look forward to Arithmancy tomorrow, I was struggling with a particular problem and I want to pick your brain about it.” She covers my hand on her arm with her own briefly and then shoos me away with a smile.

As I walk away I can feel Potter’s eyes boring into the back of my skull, and I wonder to myself if I’d even be able to handle the intensity of his gaze should it ever fall on me under any circumstance other than suspicion.

 

**Ron**

She’s bloody well serious about this Malfoy thing!

 

**Hermione**

As Draco expected I am immediately bombarded with questions, my favourite of which was ‘ _What the actual fuck, Hermione?’_ Even better were the noises they both made when I simply replied _‘What?’_ before walking into Charms and taking my seat. They plop down into the seats on either side of me and stare dumbly at me while I unpack my text book, pull out my quill and write the date on the top of a fresh roll of parchment. Finally Ron brings his hand up to my forehead like he’s checking that I’m feeling well.

“Honestly Ronald! What? So I walked with Draco, what’s the big deal?”

Well that really set them off, Harry jumps from his chair so abruptly that he sends it careening to the floor in a loud clatter and Ron damn near swallows his own tongue from sheer amount of air he draws in all at once. Everyone turns to look at Harry who has the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he mumbles to the class as he rights his chair and sits back down slowly. “Did you just call Malfoy Draco or have I finally gone round the twist?”

“Although I can’t accurately speak to your current mental condition, I can confirm that I did in fact call him Draco. He and I have been sitting together in our advanced classes and today we decided that it made sense to use our first names when addressing each other.” I explain as though that settles things. If the look on Ron’s face in any indication he sees things as far from settled.

“So you and the ferret are friends now?” he blurts. “Have you blacked out the last seven years? He’s a total prat, or is there something that Harry and I are missing?” Ron’s face is turning that strange shade of red that it tends to when he gets worked up and I am having a hard time not giggling in his face. I know that is a bad idea when he gets this way, but I can’t help it, he’s just so cute, I pat him tenderly on the cheek.

“People change boys, and Draco is a prime example of that. You two need to step outside your perception of him for a minute and try to see what is clearly in front of you. He’s different. Did you know that he and Luna wrote to each other all summer, they are very close and she credits him with her surviving the imprisonment at the Manor.  He has also been helping Neville study Potions after hours to the point where his grades have improved significantly, you assumed that Neville would be miserable with Draco as his roommate but the opposite is true. You two are the only ones left in our year that still think he’s evil or whatever it is you are claiming these days.”

“But Hermione, he’s—, “Harry tries to argue but I cut him off.

“No, he’s not. I don’t care what you were about to say, until you take five minutes to actually speak to him I’m not listening to you complain about him any further.” They open and close their mouths several times then look at each other over my head silently trying to figure out what to do next. “I suggest you do it soon too because I was thinking I might see if he’d like to go to Hogsmeade for a drink on Friday evening and I’d hate for the two of you to not be invited. Now do shut up so that I can hear the professor, I am after all here to learn things.”

Well that certainly went better than I was expecting. They finally clam up and at least turn towards the front of the class so that I can take notes, I’ll have to let them copy all of this later because they are both in such a state that I’m sure their brains don’t have the capacity to listen.

 

**Harry**

My opportunity to _‘take five minutes to actually speak to Malfoy’_ as Hermione so lovingly put it comes sooner than I expected. After dinner Malfoy approaches me in the common room while I am reading through the notes Hermione let me borrow from Charms today. Really I blame her for me needing to review them at all.

“Potter, do you have a minute? I wanted to ask you something.” He asks quietly. My instinct is to ignore him or snap something rude but I can almost hear Hermione in my head telling me to grow up.

“Sure Malfoy, what is it?” I reply not looking up from the parchment in my lap and he carefully sits next to me on the sofa and turns so that he is facing me. He clears his throat and I stifle my irritation and look up to meet his eye. Big mistake. From this close I can clearly see the flecks of blue running through his grey eyes and his perfectly pink lips look so soft. For a minute I just stare at him and for some reason he just lets me. He is calm and patient and doesn’t snap at me with a rude comment or insult, he just sits there serenely and then the corner of his mouth quirks up into a crooked smile.

“So,” he starts slowly and I can feel his deep voice reverberate through my chest. “I had an idea but I need your help to make it a reality. Would you be at all open to the idea of helping me put together an intramural quidditch league?” I just continue staring so he continues talking. “Now that no eighth years are allowed to play on house teams I thought it might be fun to put a few teams together so we can get out on the pitch. I’m sure McGonagall would approve and I think there would be students from other years that didn’t make the house teams who might like to play as well. It would be a pretty big undertaking though so I wanted to see if you would assist in the organization, more people might be willing to participate if you were associated with it rather than just me, there is still those who don’t like me.” He looks at me pointedly.

This is the part where I am supposed to reply, I know that, but my mouth can’t seem to make words happen. Maybe this is why I have been avoiding Malfoy; if I truly allow myself to get close to him and look straight at him he turns me stupid. It’s far easier for me to accuse him of being an evil git than it is for me to evaluate why my stomach does a strange flip when he brushes his hair out of his eyes with his long, elegant fingers.

His expression is changing, darkening a touch and he starts to get up.

“Sorry, I bothered you Potter. Forget it.” He goes to turn and my seeker reflexes kick in, I grab his wrist stopping him in his tracks. He looks down at me cautiously as if he fears I’m about to hex him.

“No,” I say and he makes to pull his wrist from my grasp. “I mean yes.” He arches his eyebrow and his expression changes to one of amusement.

“You’re going to have to use complete sentences Potter; I’ve learned over the years that as much as I’d love it, I cannot actually read your mind.”

 “What I mean is I think that is a great idea. Why don’t we go for a drink on Friday night and we can work out a proposal for McGonagall, if we go to her with a solid plan she will be more likely to agree.” I fire the words out without really thinking about it, classic Harry. Then my brain catches up with my mouth.

 Holy shit, did I just ask Malfoy out?

 

**Draco**

Holy shit, did Potter just ask me out?

 

**Harry**

A flicker of apprehension crosses his features and then he schools them into place.

“Hermione mentioned earlier that she’d like to go to Hogsmeade, we can all go together.” I blurt hoping to convince him _(or me, I’m not sure which)_ that this isn’t a date. I am so confused by the way I behave around Malfoy.

“Of course, Hermione will be there, yes that makes total sense.” He shakes his head and I have to tell myself that the look on his face isn’t one of disappointment. “I’ll see if Neville would like to join as well.”

“It’s surprising to me, hearing you call her Hermione. That sounds brilliant; we can all meet in the entrance hall after dinner.” I stand to face him because it feels strange to continue sitting while he stands there above me, he’s wearing those jeans again and the contour of his thigh muscle is causing something to stir deep inside me.

“There are quite a few things about me that might surprise you, Potter,” he says, he struts away before I can say anything else and where I would usually find it pretentious the only word I can manage to think of is elegant.

As soon as he’s out of sight I groan and throw myself on the sofa burying my face in my hands.

 

**Draco**

Sweet Merlin, did that actually just happen? Not only did Potter not tell me off, he invited me for a drink! Fucking hell, Hermione works fast. Of course my foolish heart mistakenly thought it was a date, but I’ll take what I can get at this point. I could swear when he was looking at me that there was something in the look in his eye, something I’ve never seen before. I’m sure that I am deluding myself but for a moment there I thought he might be checking me out. I’m not blind; I know that my looks draw a certain amount of attention, but never would I dream that I could turn Potter’s head in that way.

Neville stumbles into our room carrying far too many pots in his arms and I rush over to relieve him of a few of them. Once we have all of the plants he is ‘studying’ or so he claims _(I think he just can’t stand the idea of leaving them alone in the greenhouse)_ settled on the desk that we dragged in front of the window he throws himself down on his bed.

“Long day?” I ask.

“Yeah, it was properly hectic. I’ve been helping Professor Spout in the greenhouses with some of the younger years and they are mad to deal with.” A grin crosses his face. “It’s loads of fun though; I’d love to teach someday.”

“Neville, that’s a great idea. You should go for it, I’m sure Sprout must be close to retirement and she’d feel good handing things off to you. You should talk to McGonagall and see what classes you need to make it happen, I can help you out in some subjects if needed.”

“You know what, Draco maybe I will.” He sits up against his headboard and looks over at me. “I never would have thought that the day would come that I’d consider Draco Malfoy one of my mates, but I must say, I’m happy that I can.”

“I don’t think you know how much that means to me, Nev. Thank you for giving me a chance.” I turn away so he can’t see me getting flustered and then clear the lump in my throat abruptly. Shaking off my rush of emotion, I turn back to him. “Oh, I almost forgot, drinks on Friday at the Broomsticks?”

“Sounds great,” he says and I can hear in his tone that I’m not the only one affected by our little exchange. “I’ll see if Harry and the gang want to come along.”

“Well, Potter actually invited me so it’s the two of us, him, Hermione and I expect Weasley at this point but you can invite along anyone else you think might like to join.” He gives me an amused grin. “What? What’s that look about?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all.” He pulls off his shirt and heads into the ensuite bath leaving me there to wonder what he is thinking.

 

**Pansy**

I understand that Draco is determined to live by some new code this year, doing the things that make him happy and refusing to conform to the rules that his parents laid out, but how on earth does that equal me spending a Friday night with a horde of Gryffindors? I’ve known Draco long enough to figure out that this has something to do with Potter; I just hope he knows what he’s doing. He has been spending an awful lot of time with varying former enemies, I can see the appeal with Longbottom, he is the walking personification of growing out of your awkwardness, but Granger I can’t understand. It must be some plan to get to Potter.

I slip into the seat next to him where he is studying in the library and nick a chocolate from the box he thinks he’s hiding under a parchment.

“Draco darling, your Mum always sends the best treats, why must you force me to steal them by refusing to share?” I pop the candy in my mouth and he eyes me suspiciously.

“Perhaps I am merely trying to save you from allowing your arse to get any more, shall we say voluptuous...?”

“Prat.”

“I’m joking, Pans. Your arse is a masterpiece and if I wasn’t hopelessly bent I’d have you right here in the library.” He kisses my cheek.

“Yes, I know darling, you have your sights set on a different target. Is this whole thing in Hogsmeade some part of an elaborate plan to get into Potter’s pants? Please tell me it is and that you aren’t just _friends_ with these people.” He’s looking at me curiously and he sits back and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Are you seriously accusing me of scheming? I thought you knew I was passed all that. And as a matter of fact I do consider some of these people my friends.”

“So you’re friends with Potter now?” I ask and he shifts in his seat awkwardly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, Potter doesn’t exactly trust me. He’s acting bloody strange around me, if he’s not flying off the handle irrationally he’s staring at me with a look I can’t quite place.”

“So that’s the game then? Figure out Potter?”

“It’s not a game, Pansy. I want to move on with my life in a positive way and my history with Potter is less than sunny, I really do just want to get to a place with him where we can be at least cordial to each other. He did, after all, save me from Azkaban.” He’s not exactly meeting my eye and I know that he’s lying, what I can’t tell is if it’s to me or himself. Does he honestly not realise that he’s in love with Potter and has been for years?

“Ok Draco, I’ll come with you for drinks but I want you to seriously think about what you’re doing and what you’re hoping to accomplish here.” I give him a peck on his cheek as I stand and brush his hair aside; he knows I can’t say no to him. “And in return for my services as your wingman you will make sure that I get to sit next to Longbottom, now there is a Gryffindor relationship I’d like to look into a bit further.”

“Tramp,” is all he says and he slaps me on the hip as I sashay away.

 

**Draco**

Friday rolls around and I am equally excited and terrified, Pansy and I walk down to the entrance hall with Neville and I can already see her laying the ground work for her seduction of the poor bloke. If he didn’t seem so entranced I’d feel compelled to rescue him but he’s looking at her like she hung the moon and I think Pansy might end up owing me one after this. Potter comes down the stairs with Hermione and Weasley and I can’t bring myself to look away from his smile, he’s laughing at something Weasley is saying and I can’t hear them from here but the look of pure joy on his face is mesmerizing, I promise myself that I will be the source of it someday.

“Evening, Draco,” Hermione says and smiles. Weasley scowls at me and Potter just nods and makes a nondescript grunting noise. Pansy and Neville head out the front doors and she slips her arm through his, Hermione raises an eyebrow but says nothing. We follow them out and she falls into step next to me, Potter and Weasley bringing up the rear.

It has been bothering me for some time that I still haven’t told Hermione how sorry I am for the way I treated her and now that we are friends I feel that I must say something.

“Look, Hermione I need to tell you something,” a concerned look crosses her face and I plow on hoping not to lose my nerve. “I consider you my friend and I’d like to hope that you feel the same way, my friends are very special to me and I am fiercely protective of those close to me. I need you to know how truly sorry I am for the way that I was, I was awful to you and you never deserved it. I am horrifyingly ashamed of the things I called you and I know that there is no excusing it but I hope that you can understand that I was taught those terrible things from such a young age that I didn’t know any better. Now that I am independent enough to form my own opinions I truly believe that you are a far superior witch to many and that blood status is irrelevant.”

She stops in her tracks and looks up at me with tears in her eyes, and then she throws her arms around my neck and cuts off my oxygen supply.

“Oh Draco, of course I consider you my friend you fool. Apology accepted, now let’s not worry on it further,” she looks at me and I nod acknowledging that it is done. “Now, for the real issue at hand, what are you going to do about your feelings for Harry?” Dangerously perceptive this one, I’m busted.

“Whatever do you mean?” I shake my head at her.

“Now, now Draco don’t start off our budding friendship with a lie,” she elbows me in the ribs, “I can help you, you know. I think Harry might feel the same, he just hasn’t figured it out yet.”

I trip over my own foot in shock and she has to grab my arm to keep me from falling.

 

**Ron**

Why in Merlin’s name is she hugging the ferret, she asked me to be nice to him and now she’s making me want to wallop him.

 

**Harry**

We get to the Three Broomsticks and settle around an empty table near the fire, Malfoy offers to buy the first round and heads up to the bar with Neville to get the drinks. Ron is having one of those ridiculous arguments with Hermione where they are whisper-shouting and he thinks that we can’t hear him being jealous of the hug she gave Malfoy on the walk down. They return with the drinks and Ron stops talking abruptly to glare at Malfoy, Hermione scoffs at him and then gives Malfoy an apologetic look.

“Weasley, I’m not trying to steal your girl. She is lovely and intelligent and all of the things that most wizards look for in a partner, but alas, I am not in the market for a girl at all if you catch my drift.” Malfoy grins and takes a sip of his firewhiskey. I almost spit my own drink all over the table but somehow manage to not make a scene. Everyone is looking at Malfoy in shock except Pansy who has probably known that he is gay as long as he has.

“What? You can’t all honestly say that this is a shock to you,” he looks around the table at each of us and strangely everyone nods and shrugs as if to agree. I’m the only one still gaping like a fish.

Ron visibly relaxes and reaches his hand out to Malfoy who promptly shakes it. “As long as we understand each other then, mate,” he says and Malfoy nods.

“Thanks Weasley, and sorry for the years of teasing, you should be proud of your family and their dedication to each other and to the things they hold dear.” He says it without a hint of sarcasm or malice and Ron’s face can’t decide if it wants to be confused or surprised, it eventually settles on pleased. Hermione makes a sound like a chocking mouse and covers her mouth with her hand, then waves her hands in front of her eyes like she’s batting away her tears.

What parallel universe is this?

Malfoy’s gaze wanders over to me and he meets my eye, it’s unnerving.

“I’ve got next round,” I say a bit too loud and jump out of my seat.

“I’ll help you,” Hermione gets up from her chair as well. We make it to the bar and she says, “I told you he was different. You should give him a chance.”

“A chance to what?” I ask and she gives me a sideways glance.

“That is entirely up to you,” she waves the bartender over and orders the drinks, I pay him while she walks back with the first three and wait for the rest of them.

The rest of the evening goes really well, I might even venture to say that we have fun, and by the end of the night Pansy and Neville have moved to a small booth and are attempting to eat each other’s faces. We’ve all had a few drinks and are feeling relaxed and a bit tired. The bartender makes the last call and we decide to head back up to the castle. The two couples leave wrapped around each other and Malfoy and I are left to walk together.

“We didn’t really talk about the quidditch league,” he says.

“Oh yeah, I had actually forgotten why we made these plans in the first place,” I huff. “I really do think it’s a great idea, I’d love to have a reason to fly. Maybe we can just book a meeting with McGonagall, I think better on my feet anyway, things never tend to go as I plan them.”

“Ha, I am basically the exact opposite, but I’ll follow your lead if you think we can pull it off.” Malfoy smirks at me and I feel warmth spread through my chest.

“Well, maybe a loose plan then,” I reply and he outright laughs, it’s a sound I have rarely heard from him and I can’t help but feel like I’d like to hear it again. “You come up with something and then fill me in before we meet her. I’ll see if we can get in on Wednesday, is that enough time?”

He nods and stuffs his hands into his pockets. He’s wearing slim grey trousers and a black leather jacket with a purple scarf, he looks effortlessly handsome and I find myself wondering if he has always looked this way. The muggle clothes are new, but he’s still Malfoy, has his face always been that... _beautiful_? How have I not seen it before? Why am I seeing it now? Why am I suddenly attracted to a bloke? One that I just found out is into other blokes. Malfoy has become a huge walking _(or maybe swaggering)_ question mark for me. Part of me feels I should dislike him the way I always have, but part of me is very clearly drawn to him.

 

**Draco**

I’m sitting with Neville and Pansy at breakfast on Tuesday when a small owl drops a scroll next to my tea, I’m grateful for the distraction as I’m not certain I can watch these two make eyes at each other any longer without gagging. I unroll it and see that it is a request from the Headmistress to meet in her office after classes today. She must not have been available Wednesday like Potter had suggested, no matter I am ready to pitch the quidditch idea today and I’m eager to get this project started and spend some more time with him. By the end of the evening on Friday I had the feeling that he was finally starting to relax around me, perhaps even feel a little less suspicious. I finish up my breakfast and head out to Transfiguration, as I exit the Great Hall Potter is just entering. He grabs me by the elbow and gently leads me off to the side.

“Good morning, Potter.” I attempt to keep the surprise out of my tone.

“Oh, hey Malfoy I needed to talk to you.” He replies breathlessly as if he’s run here from his room.

“I assumed that much, what’s up?”

“I haven’t had a chance to set that meeting with McGonagall yet, I just wanted to let you know that I still plan to she is just been impossible to track down this week.”

“That’s odd, so the meeting today is not about quidditch?”

“What meeting?” he cocks his head to the side and looks at me as the same small owl who delivered my note starts flapping wildly around his head. “Oh, hello little guy, sorry you didn’t find me at breakfast today.” He says to the owl.

The owl lands on my shoulder and Potter removes the scroll tied to his claw. He reads the note quickly and then holds it out to me.

“You mean this meeting?” he asks.

“Yes, I received the same note but assumed that it was the meeting you arranged. I wonder what this could be about.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see, I’m heading to Defence, you?”

“Transfiguration,” I answer.

“Guess I’ll catch up with you later then, see ya Malfoy.” He winks at me and heads off to class, I stand there shocked for a full minute before coming to my senses and going the opposite way to my own class.

The rest of the day is filled with thoughts of Potter’s cheeky wink and suspicions about the meeting with McGonagall. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned, I know Potter is accustomed to being summoned to the Head of the school’s office to be praised but that has not been my experience to date and I can only imagine that bad news is coming. I’m distracted all through lunch and I barely eat so that by the end of the day I have a raging headache to go along with the ball of nerves in the pit of my stomach. The only thing the least bit comforting is knowing that Potter has been called to the same meeting, if it was about Mother or Merlin forbid, Father, there would be no reason for him to attend. A small shock of fear runs up my spine that it might be related to his testimony at my trial and that they might want to question him further.

I head to McGonagall’s office as soon as I get out of Ancient Runes and drag my feet the last hundred meters in an attempt to prolong my fate. I glance up and see Potter leaning against the archway leading up to the office with a crooked smile.

“Why so glum?” his smile broadens.

“I can’t imagine that any good can possibly come of being summoned to the Headmistresses office, the only silver lining I see is that you are here too,” Potter’s brows shoot up his forehead and I realise how he must have taken that. “What I mean is that you generally come out of these meetings relatively unscathed, so being called here with you might mean I can hope for that same outcome.”

His look of shock is replaced by one of amusement, and he says, “No point in stressing about it until we know, unless you have done something horrid that I am not aware of yet.”

“I most certainly have not, I’ll have you know that I have been positively angelic this year,” I retort and he laughs that deep belly laugh that starts at his very core and spreads through him until it shines out of his face, and I feel warm all over. If nothing else I can leave Hogwarts knowing I caused it at least once in my life.

“Come on Malfoy, I’ll protect you from big bad Minerva,” he slings his arm around my shoulder and I have to force down a shudder of arousal at his proximity, he smells like my deepest desires and sex on a lazy Sunday.

He says the password and the statue jumps out of the way admitting us onto the spiral staircase, Potter has relaxed his arm but his hand is still on my shoulder and as we near the door he runs his warm palm over it and down to my elbow, the heat of it sears into my skin through my sleeve and I miss it the second it is gone. I raise my hand to knock but the door swings open before I can and Harry holds out his hand to signal that I should enter before him, ever the gentleman. McGonagall is sitting behind her desk and she looks up at us then gestures to two chairs across from her. There is another man there that I do not recognise and by the look on Potter’s face he doesn’t either.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy this is Mr. Mulberry. He is a barrister and he is here to see you regarding the last will and testament of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.” McGonagall is all business as she addresses us. I glance at Potter and he is looking just as confused as I am feeling.

“Thank you for meeting with me gentlemen; I won’t keep you long I just have a few quick items to discuss with the two of you regarding the Lupin Tonks estate.” He pulls a roll of parchment from his bag and slips a pair of reading glasses onto the bridge of his stubby nose.

“Excuse me, sir but are you certain that I am mentioned in the will?” I have to ask because I can’t imagine why I am here for this. I already know that Potter is Teddy Lupin’s Godfather so it only makes sense that all of their estate goes to him or Teddy.

“I am certain, Mr. Malfoy. Now if you don’t mind I’ll just get right to it.” He looks pointedly at me and then at Potter and we both nod our assent. “Mr. Potter, as you well know you are the Godfather of Theodore Remus Lupin, he will remain in the care of his Grandmother Andromeda Tonks until you turn 25 years of age or until she is unable to care for him, whichever occurs first.” Potter nods again looking sceptical. “All of Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks’ worldly possessions as well as all of the gold they held will be kept in trust for their son in a Gringott’s vault until his 17th birthday at which time he will take over the title to said vault.” He looks over to make sure we are both keeping up. “What you both need to be made aware of is that they have also named Mr. Draco Malfoy as Teddy’s Godfather.”

“Pardon me?” Potter says flatly.

“You heard me correctly, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy has been indicated in the will as the second Godfather, it would seem that Lupin and Tonks felt it prudent to have a ‘back-up’ in place if you will in the event that something should happen to you.”

“And they chose me?” I hear the words come out of my mouth before I realise that I am speaking. To say I’m shocked is a gross understatement. I didn’t know them very long, and my relationship with Professor Lupin was volatile while I was his student, but I will say that during my time as a spy for the Order I came to trust the two of them implicitly, and it would seem that the feeling was somewhat mutual.

Potter is seething beside me, “no offense Malfoy but what the hell is the meaning of this?” he’s on his feet now and Mr. Mulberry has a look of terror on his face at the thought that he’s just gotten a rise out of the man who vanquished Voldemort.

“None, taken Potter, I’m just as shocked as you are.”

“If they didn’t trust me to care for Teddy they should never have asked me, this is ridiculous.” He is pacing back and forth now, “did you even know them? Did you ever say one kind thing to Remus?” He shoots a glare my way and I get the distinct feeling that he didn’t really mean it when he said ‘no offense’, and now I’m done being nice.

“Screw you, Potter! You don’t know a damn thing about me or what I’ve done and said. Merlin knows you haven’t taken the time to find out or to ask. You’re too wrapped up in yourself to stop and think for a second that you might not be the only person who was affected by the war!” Now I’m out of my seat and right in Potter’s face, he’s been itching for a fight with me all year, I just know it and frankly I’m about ready to accommodate him.

“Malfoy! Potter! Sit down, now! You will control your tempers or I will bind you to your seats, understood?” McGonagall is bearing down on us with her very best stern glare and I drop into my seat rage lingering just under the surface of my calm facade, Potter follows suit but not without grumbling. I try to remind myself that Potter has no idea I helped the Order and worked with Lupin but it does nothing to soothe my anger.

 “Mr. Potter, they also left you this letter.” The barrister shakily produces an envelope from inside his bag and hands it over.

“Is that all then?” Potter says curtly.

“Yes, that will be all.” Before the man even has the words out Potter is storming out of the office and I am left there to stew in my anger and confusion.

“Thank you, sir.” I manage as I shake Mr. Mulberry’s hand. He explains that a copy of the documents will be sent to me for my records and bids McGonagall and me good night before stepping into her floo, clearly glad to be getting away from us.

“Will you be alright, Draco?” McGonagall asks, her face is its normal stern mask but there is something in her eye that might be considered concern.

“Yes, of course Professor. I am more worried about Potter; he seems rather perturbed by all this and I can’t imagine he is going to make this easy on any of us.” I reply.

"Naturally, Mr. Malfoy, Potter has no idea what you did to assist the Order during the war;” she looks at me over her spectacles and raises her brows.

“You know?”

“There are a great many things I know, Mr. Malfoy; don’t you worry about Potter, he’ll come around. Now off to bed with you.” She stands as I do and watches me leave. I head down the stairs, mind reeling from this news. Even though there is a very unlikely chance that my cousin Teddy would ever be left in my sole custody I am both tremendously flattered that I have been trusted with this honour and disappointed by how fast any progress I had made with Potter all but vanished.

 

**Harry**

I can’t believe this. I can’t believe they lined up a back-up Godfather for Teddy and that its Draco sodding Malfoy! I know he’s less of a prat than he used to be but still. I had plans for Teddy and me, a cottage in the country, somewhere private where we won’t be bothered by the press and I can teach him to fly; travelling in the summer hols, camping, hiking and all of the things I never got to experience when I was a kid. I know that this whole thing doesn’t necessarily negate those plans but now I’ll have to share Teddy with Malfoy. If he’s any kind of Godfather he’ll want to spend time with Teddy too and I’m not sure if that bothers me more than the thought of him not wanting to.

I storm back to my room and bang the door open, Ernie is reading in his bed and damn near launches his book across the room from the startle that I give him. The look on my face must let him know that asking what’s wrong would be a bad idea. I tear my robes off over my head, kick off my trainers and flop down on the bed in my t-shirt and jeans. I’ve been so busy being pissed off that I’ve almost forgotten about the letter when I feel the corner of the envelope dig into my back where it is sticking out of my pocket. I tear it open hoping for some answers.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is my distinct hope that you never read this letter, because if you are then it means we have left you as well. I never wanted to be added to that long list of people who left you too soon. There were so many years of your life that I missed out on and for that I will always be sorry. I wanted nothing more than to be a connection to James and Lily for you and the war got in the way of that. You are everything I hoped you would be, brave, loyal and kind in the best way. You wear your heart on your sleeve and are a better man for it._

_I know that Teddy will be safe in your hands and in your heart, I trust that you will love him like your own and will raise him with integrity and care. I have also seen what can happen to a child when too much loss touches their life and I never want that for my son. Had I also been named as your Godfather when you were born, I would have been able to save you from those years with your Mother’s family. For this reason Nymphadora and I have chosen to name her cousin Draco as Teddy’s Godfather as well. If anything were to happen to you I’d like to know that he is taken care of, and I know that you must be furious about who we have chosen but please trust that we know what we are doing. There are things about Malfoy that you do not know._

_During the war and at great risk to himself, Draco Malfoy came to Tonks and me to negotiate protection for his mother. He worked in secret for the Order for months, bringing us many secrets from inside Voldemort’s organization. The information was integral to our work in eliminating key players in the Dark Lord’s ranks. There were many times when he risked his life but his sole concern was for the safety and care of Narcissa, that is the kind of love and protection we want for Teddy. His commitment to family is commendable and Teddy is his family. Please understand that this does not in any way lessen the trust we have put in you, we simply want to ensure the best for our son, and you two are the best._

_Be the Father that Teddy needs, and try to allow Draco into your life, I don’t think you’ll regret it._

_Forever in your heart,_

_Remus_

I’m not sure when I started crying but the tears are flowing freely now, I need to see Malfoy.

 

**Draco**

I can’t bring myself to go down to dinner, my stomach is in knots and the thought of food makes me ill. I wish I knew what to say to Potter so he will understand that this makes us allies and not enemies. But if he’s going to be an arsehole about this whole thing then he should know that I can still dish it out as well as he can. I don’t want to take Teddy from him, I just want a chance to be included, and I will fight for my rights as his Godfather. I pull off my robes and change into lounge pants and a hooded jumper; I’m not leaving this room tonight. Neville mentioned earlier that he had some research to catch up on in the greenhouse so I’ll have the room to myself to wallow. I finish brushing my teeth and cleaning up for bed when there is a soft knock on the door. The sight that greets me causes my pulse to jump; Potter is leaning on the doorframe with his head bowed.

“Back for round two?” I snap and then he looks up at me and I see his tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. “Oh, Harry...-, what happened?” I don’t even know what to say, then the anger in my chest unclenches, without thinking I reach out and pull in into me, shockingly he doesn’t resist. Instead he allows himself to be drawn in and he melts into me a fresh sob wracking his strong frame.

We stand there for what feels like an eternity, as I rub soothing circles into his back his crying subsides until finally he draws a shuddering breath and straightens up, pulling away from me slightly. I drop my arms awkwardly to my sides not knowing what to do with myself now. I can see that the letter he got from Mulberry is clutched in his hand and I am dying to ask what it says but that feels like an invasion of his privacy. Before I can think of what to do next, his warm hand is sliding into mine. He looks up into my eyes and smiles softly.

“I have a few things I’d like to say if you’re willing to listen,” he says as though I’d deny him anything.

“Of course, come in,” I gesture towards the small sofa in the corner of the room and he moves towards it without letting go of my hand. I let him lead me over and sit next to him, turning slightly so that I am facing him as much as I can with our clasped palms.

“I owe you an apology, Draco.” He smiles at me. “I liked it when you called me Harry just now and I had to try it out, feels good.” I flush deeply and his smile widens. “I haven’t given you much of a chance this year, and it is clear that you are trying. Actually, trying is the wrong word, because you are just doing it, you are being kind and generous and I’ve been being a ridiculous git.”

“Now there’s a memory my pensive will get a workout replaying, you admitting to being a git,” I whisper and he frowns at me. “Please continue this was just getting good.”

“Stuff it, Malfoy,” he says with no malice at all. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I jumped to conclusions about your motives, I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you were being genuine and I’m sorry that I gave you such a hard time. But mostly I’m sorry that I waited so long to do this.”

He reaches his hand that isn’t holding mine behind my neck and pulls me closer, then he closes the distance between us and his full, soft lips are on mine. I can feel his warmth seeping through me and radiating all the way to my toes, I sink into him further and he deepens the kiss. I don’t ever want to let go of his hand but I _need_ to touch him so I pull my hand away and slide my arms around his back until we are flush together and it is a miracle how perfectly we fit. He moves his hand up into my hair and it causes my head to tilt back enough that my lips part and his tongue slips in and I have never truly felt alive until this very second. He hums contentedly into my mouth and I lose all ability to think. Eventually he draws away for air and we sit with our foreheads together breathing into each others’ space. From this close I can barely see him but I can tell that a wicked grin is spreading across his face.

“So you forgive me then?” he asks still a little breathless.

“I haven’t decided yet, I might need some more persuading,” he laughs that laugh again that I love and it lights a fire in my chest that I never want to go out. I know in this instant that I’ll spend my life chasing this feeling, the heat that he causes inside me, and I’ll be happy to do so.

He reads me the letter, and this time we both cry. He asks me if I’ll tell him about the war and what I did for the Order. I tell him it’s a long story and he tells me he’s got time. We move to my bed so we can be comfortable and he lies down next to me like it’s the most natural thing ever. It feels so right and I’m a little bit terrified that I’m allowing myself to get carried away, but then he pulls me close against his side and wraps his arm around me. I start at the beginning and tell him every detail of what I can remember. His hand moves up and down my back and sometimes up into my hair where he strokes it gently as if I were something to be cherished. When I get to the part where Yaxkey accused me of being a spy his hand stills and he goes stiff for a moment until I explain how I talked my way around it. He tells me that he has nightmares about everything that happened and I tell him that I do too. We talk for hours and at some point we drift off and have the most restful sleep either of us has had in ages.

 

**Harry**

My first thought upon waking is that I am so warm and comfortable, I feel like I never want to leave this place of sanctuary. I stretch a bit and feel the solid press of a body next to mine and the events of the previous night come flooding back to me. I remember that I am in Draco’s bed snuggling up next to him and that I have just had the best sleep possibly of my life, and I don’t want to open my eyes and ruin it. I tighten my grip on Draco and he makes a soft noise of pleasure wrapping is arm tighter around my back. I burrow my head deeper into the space between his neck and shoulder and try to go back to sleep. Then I hear it, a small cough followed by a snicker. Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away. The next cough is a bit louder and I can feel Draco stirring in his sleep.

“Whoever that is, just go away,” I mumble into Draco’s neck which makes him squirm. Now the snicker is a full blown giggle and I can’t ignore it.

I open one eye and peer over at the far side of the bed, a small crowd has gathered and they are looking fondly at Draco and me while we sleep. And Hermione had the audacity to call me a creep. Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Pansy are all grinning at us like fools.

“Sod off!” Draco says without opening his eyes. I can’t help it, now I’m laughing too. “Merlin, why didn’t I think to spell these curtains closed?” He rolls into me and buries his face in my chest reaching his arm out behind him to flip the rest of them the bird. They all burst out laughing and the girls start in with the ‘ _awe_ ’s and the ‘ _you two are so cute_ ’s, I swear I hear Ron say ‘thank Merlin they have clothes on’ while Neville collects a galleon from Pansy. I wave my hand and the curtains around the bed snap shut blocking them from our view.

“Go to breakfast you bunch of perverts,” I shout.

“I suppose you two won’t be joining us,” Pansy asks.

Neither of us replies and I hear the door close and then it is quiet once again.

“Good morning,” I put my hand under Draco’s chin and tilt his face up to mine.

“It certainly is,” he smiles and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. “I could get used to this you know, waking up next to you and your sexy displays of wandless, wordless magic.”

“Oh, you liked that did you?” I tuck his hair behind his ear so I can see his face properly.

“Fuck yes,” he breathes and dammed if it’s not the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.

We don’t make it to breakfast or to any of our morning classes and by the end of the morning I am kicking myself for all of the years that Draco Malfoy was not in my bed. Later that day we walk into the Great Hall for lunch hand in hand and the room falls silent, it stretches on awkwardly until...

“I knew it!” yells Ginny from the Gryffindor table and the whole hall erupts in laughter. Draco and I wave to the crowd and take a small bow letting everyone have a good laugh, then we sit and have lunch with our friends, he never lets go of my hand under the table.

****

As the weeks pass I fall harder for Draco every day. He is no longer the pretentious git who tormented me and mocked my friends. He’s still pretentious; just much less of a git and all of the cruelty that seemed to be such a part of him has been replaced by warmth and fondness. The more I learn about him I realise that had he been brought up in a different environment we might have had this Draco all along. The influence of his Father was strong and toxic during his youth. Now he is his own man and he is determined to forge his own path out from behind the shadow of the Malfoy legacy. I can tell he still struggles with it sometimes, torn between his pureblood upbringing and the things he knows in his heart to be right. It is my hope that together we will be able to strike a balance between the two.

 _Together_.

More than ever I know now that is what I want. At the beginning of this school year I promised myself that I would do the things I wanted to do rather than what the wizarding world expected of me, and being with Draco is what I want to do, regardless of what others think.  
_“The Chosen One”_ and _“The Former Death Eater”_ , I know it won’t be easy and I know that we will face objections but we are both ready to work for our happiness. Learning that Draco Malfoy was directly connected to my personal happiness came as somewhat of a surprise to me _(although seemingly not to Hermione or Neville)_ maybe even more of a shock than the fact that I am obviously gay. I suppose I should have known when I couldn’t make it work with Ginny, she really is a catch and a beautiful girl, my lack of attraction to her should have made it clear that something else was at play.

Draco and I are taking things one day at a time, learning more about each other as we go and compromising with each other where we need to while we figure this thing out. He makes me feel safe and that is something that I cherish, I know better than most how lonely it can be in this world and I know that as long as Draco is around I’ll never feel lonely again. I hope that I am that same thing for him, a place of safety that he can always count on.

 

**Hermione**

It is the evening of Christmas Day and we have just gotten back to the house from an amazing meal at the Burrow. Molly truly outdid herself this year and I am pleased that she is finally starting to let me help out in the kitchen, I think she wants to make sure that Ron doesn’t waste away when we are living together full time. It was heart-warming how easily the Weasleys accepted Draco as Harry’s boyfriend, although I expected no less from the family who brought Harry and me in so easily. The news that Remus and Tonks had named him Godfather as well traveled quickly which lead to Draco having to tell the story of his work as a spy several times throughout the visit. By the end of the evening he was in and I don’t think they’d let him out if he wanted it. Judging by the way he looks at Harry he never will.

The four of us have spent the last few days here together at Grimmauld Place and I have the feeling that this is a sign of things to come once school is finished. Harry and Draco will be heading to Andromeda’s in the morning to see Teddy, and Narcissa is flooing in from France to see them as well. It turns out she was delighted to learn that Draco had taken up with Harry and she can’t wait to learn everything about the man who stole her son’s heart.

“Anyone care for a nightcap?” I ask as I head over to the bar cart in the parlour where we are all lounging by the fire.

“Thank you Hermione, I’d love one,” Draco replies. Harry and Ron both grunt in agreement, they are not moving much having stuffed themselves silly on Molly’s cooking.

I fill four glasses with brandy and levitate them to the boys with a flick of my wand. We all sit in relaxed silence for a while, just staring at the flames dancing in the hearth and sipping our drinks. Ron is starting to slip down further on the sofa next to me and across from him Harry’s head bobs forward as he dozes off. I smile over at Draco and he gives me a knowing smile. We each rouse our sleepy partners and drag their grumbling forms off to bed.

It is funny but Draco joining our little group has made me feel like I have an ally, he has become someone that I can really talk to. We actually have quite a lot in common and it is nice to have someone who understands my book references and who rolls their eyes at Harry and Ron when they are being particularly vexing.  He also makes Harry so happy and for that I will forever be grateful.

 

**Draco**

I drag Harry up the stairs to the bedroom and Merlin it seems like he ate rocks for dinner, the man is dead weight on my shoulder. Despite the ache in my back from semi-carrying him to bed this has been the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Harry’s adoptive family welcomed me with open arms no matter how little I deserve it and I can honestly say that I understand why he cares so deeply for them. I might even dare to say that they’ve won me over as well. We finally make it to our room and I heave him onto the bed. I pull off his shoes and socks and then he lifts his hips and lets me draw his trousers down his legs without even opening his eyes. I know he’s not asleep and he’s just faking all of this so I’ll take care of him, but I do it anyway because I’d basically do anything for him and I’m starting to think he knows it too. Once I undress and get ready for bed, I crawl in and curl up next to him, rejoicing in his warmth.

He has his face pressed into my hair and he breathes in deeply, I can feel him smiling, “happy Christmas, Draco.” He whispers.

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” I whisper back because there is something magical in the stillness of the room and I don’t want to disrupt it.

“And Draco, just one more thing...”

“What is it?”

“I love you.” I open my eyes and he is leaning on his elbow looking down at me, his emerald eyes filled to the brim with emotion, and it’s the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.

“I love you more,” I pull him down for a kiss that leaves us both a little winded.

“Always has to be a competition with you, doesn’t it?” he asks with a grin.

“Get used to it,” I say.

“This is an argument I’ll gladly have with you for years to come,” he says as he pulls me close and I smile into his chest knowing that we will.


End file.
